Le combat final
by ClaraMalefoy
Summary: Premièer fic, j'espère quelle vous plaira. Dernier combat avec Voldemort et nouveaux personnages.Humour, aventure, action. Bonne lecture. Laissez vos commentaire
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Véritables origines.

Nous sommes en plein milieu du mois de juillet, le soleil est haut dans le ciel et il fait chaud dehors. Dans un parc à Londres, un groupe de filles discutait joyeusement.

« Eh Clara, t'as vu le mec là bas, il louche »

« Ta raison Hélène, c'est trop drôle », répondit Clara

« Demain, on fait quoi ? On revient ici ? »

« Tu sais Amandine, je commence à bien m'amuser ici, et toi Sofia ? », dit Hélène

« Moi aussi, c'est agréable »

« Oh non ! », s'exclama Clara

« Quoi ! », s'écrièrent les filles

« Il est dix-sept heures passées et j'avais promis à maman de l'aider pour le dîner. J'y vais à demain les filles. »

« A demain. »

Pendant le trajet Clara pressas le pas. Elle ne voulait pas laisser sa mère seule trop longtemps, pas quelle était malade, mais sa mère devenait étrange. Elle répétait toujours « si tu vois une marque dans le ciel va t-en mon enfant, part très loin » ou « il approche je le sens ». Clara avait beau demander qui approché, mais n'avait jamais de réponse. En arrivant devant sa maison, Clara fut prit d'horreur. Il y avait une marque dans le ciel, avec une tête de mort et un serpent. Le pire, c'est quand elle entendit les cris de sa mère, des cris de douleur.

« MAMAN », hurla Clara.

Clara entra dans la maison et arracha l'épée de son grand-père maternel de son étui et se précipitât dans le salon, là où les cris de sa mère s'élevaient.

« Alors, où est la fille du maître », s'exclama une voix.

« Du maître, tu veux dire de Tom Jedusor. Tu peux toujours courir, ma fille n'ira pas avec ce … »

« Endolo … »

« Laissaient ma mère », dit Clara avec son épée.

« Tien, tiens, Clara je suis très honorait de te rencontrer … »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je me présente Lucius Malefoy et voici mon collègue de travail Severus Rogue et mon fils Drago. »

« Clara … va t-en … mon enfant … », murmura sa mère.

« Si tu veux garder sa mère en vie, tu viens avec nous », dit Lucius.

« Jamais ! »

« Dans ce cas Endoloris ! »

Le sort fit ricocher sur l'épée que Clara avait utilisé pour se protéger du sort.

« Tue sa mère Severus », dit Lucius

« Avada Kedavra », s'exclama Rogue

« Non-maman ! », Cria Clara.

En se dirigeant vers sa mère, Clara avait lâchait son épée. Lucius s'en emparât et fit signe à son fils de l'immobiliser. Celle-ci fut pris par surprise. En effet, Clara sentit une poigne de fer se rabattre sur ses poignés et le forcer à se lever. Elle se retrouvât le dos collait contre le torse de Drago.

« Vous êtes sorcier ! », s'exclama Clara.

« Comment le sait-tu ? », se demanda Lucius

« Ma mère était et sera toujours une grande sorcière »

« Maintenant dodo », dit Lucius

Il lui jeta un sort pour la faire dormir. Drago la prit dans ses bras et ils transplanairent chez leur maître.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Clara se réveillât.

« J'ai atterrit ou ? »

Elle était dans une très belle chambre, couleur argent et vert. Clara fit une grimace en voyant les couleurs.

_« Je déteste les couleurs », pensa Clara_

A par sa, la chambre était accueillante. Il y avait un bureau, une armoire, une commode et un bouclier avec deux épées accrochées au mur.

« Première règle : ne jamais me laisser avec une épée dans une pièce. »

Clara se leva, pris une épée et sortit de la chambre.

Pendant ce temps avec Vous-Savez-Qui.

« Je vous félicite d'avoir amené Clara, et sa mère, est – elle venu ? »

« Non, mon maître », répondit Lucius

« Est-elle … ? »

« Oui Severus sens est chargé maître »

« Félicitation Severus, j'ai un service à te demander. Es ce que Clara a vu sa mère mourir ? »

« Oui, maître », répondit Severus

« Retire tous les souvenirs de sa mère »

« Oui … »

BANG

La porte de la salle de réunion venait d'exploser et une Clara plus furax que jamais entra dans la salle, épées en mains, dont sur une il y avait du sang.

« Bienvenu à toi ma fille », dit Voldemord

« Je ne suis pas votre fille ! »

« Qui as-tu tuait avec cette épée ? »

« Oh je ne l'ais pas tué. Il est juste blessé. Il pleure comme un enfant. »

« Ecoute, je sais que sais dure pour toi de voir quelqu'un de sa famille mourir devant soit. Je suis ton père biologique Clara, et je voudrais que tu prennes mon nom de famille. Désormais, tu t'appelleras Clara Helena Jedusor. Tu es une grande sorcière, intelligente. Tu as tout pour réussir »

Pendant le discours de son père Clara avait baissé sa garde.

« Maintenant Severus »

Clara nu même pas le temps de se retourner que c'était le trou noir dans son esprit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Changement

« Votre père vous attend pour le dîner », dit Peggy l'elfe de maison.

« Dit lui que j'arrive », répondit Clara.

« Tout de suite Miss », dit Peggy en s'inclinant.

Clara se regarda dans le miroir, elle ne ressemblait pas à son père, mais à qui ? Peut-être à sa mère, mais Clara n'en a aucun souvenir. Après un soupire Clara descendit à la salle à manger.

« Tu es magnifique Clara », dit son père.

« Merci »

« J'ai demandé à ce qu'on passe une annonce dans le journal, pour que tout le monde sache que tu es ma fille biologique. Tu iras à Poudlard, j'espère de tout cœur que tu sois à Serpentard. Mais oublions sa, parlons plutôt de la mission que je vais te donner. »

Pendant ce temps chez les Weasley.

« Harry chéri, j'espère que tu as un beau voyage », demanda Mrs Weasley

« Oui Mrs Weasley"

" Harry, Hermione, je suis content de vous revoir", s'exclama Ron

« Moi aussi », dit Harry

« Oh mon Dieu »

« Qu'es ce qu'il y a Hermione ? », demanda Ron

« Ecouté : _Celui-Dont-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a déclaré tôt dans la journée que sa fille Clara Helena Jedusor sera inscrite à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. »_

« Ce n'est pas possible », s'exclama Harry

« Je crains fort que si Mr Potter »

« Professeur Dumbeuldor »

« Voyons Albus, Mr Potter à raison », dit Minerva.

« Non, Minerva c'est la vérité. C'est le professeur Rogue qui sera son tuteur, elle viendra ici. »

« Elle pourra révéler des informations à Voldemort », dit Harry.

« Nous verrons bien, et écartez-vous de la cheminée, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver », dit Dumbeuldor avec le sourire.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur la cheminée.

BANG

« Je ne voyagerais plus jamais par la cheminée ! »

« Miss Jedusor … », dit Rogue

« Arrêtais de m'appeler Miss Jedusor, je déteste ce nom ! »

« Clara, je suis le professeur Dumbeuldor, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

« Moi aussi je sui enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

« Je te présente Arthur Weasley et sa femme Molly, leurs enfants Ronald et Virginia mais il en manque 5, d'habitude ils sont 7. Remus Lupin, Tonks, Alastor Maugrey, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Minerva Mcgonagal, … Ils appartiennent tous à l'ordre du phénix".

« Allez les enfants, il faut mettre la table. Il est bientôt l'heure de manger », dit Mrs Weasley

« Je peux vous aider Mrs Weasley ? », demanda Clara

« Oui, prend les assiettes, ont va manger dehors »

Clara pris les assiettes et se dirigea dehors. Elle rêvassait et n'avait pas entendu Harry lui parler.

« Clara ! »

« Oh tu disais Harry »

« Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main »

« Oui je veux bien merci »

Clara était contente, ils ne la craignent pas. Elle a eu peur, vu quelle porte le nom, de son soit disant père. Rogue et Dumbeuldor qui avaient vu l'échange, ont sourit. Surtout le professeur Rogue qui avait peur quelle se fasse rejeter.

« Prenez place le repas est prêt. Fred, Georges, je suis contente que vous êtes venus. Voici Clara Jedusor. Ne dites surtout rien ! », s'exclama Mrs Weasley

Clara allait prendre place à côté du professeur Rogue, mais Fred et Georges se mirent chacun d'un côté et attirèrent Clara et la fis assoire entre eux.

« Eh ! »

« Salut, moi c'est Georges et lui c'est Fred »

« Alors tu te plais dans le monde sorcier », demanda Fred

« Oui »

« Tu connais les farces et attrapes pour sorcier de Weasley », demanda George

« Non, c'est quoi ? »

« Avant que tu partes ont ta donneras un cadeau spécial Weasley », dit Fred

Mrs Weasley servait le repas. Clara sentit un regard posé sur elle, et fut très étonnée de voir que c'était Harry qui la regardait. Après le repas, Clara pris son cahier et son stylo plume ( elle n'a pas vécu dans le monde moldu pour rien. ) et commençât à écrire.

« Tu fais quoi ? », demanda Ron

« J'écris une histoire »

« Quel genre d'histoire ? » demanda Hermione

« Une histoire triste et sympathique à la fois. »

« Miss Jedusor, nous devons rentrer », dit Rogue.

« Tiens Clara », dit Fred en mettant quelque chose dans sa poche.

« Miss, dépêchez – vous », dit Rogue

« On est obligé de prend la cheminée ? »

Comme réponse Rogue lui empoigna le poigné, l'attira dans la cheminée et cria Manoir Jedusor.

L'arrivé au manoir ne se fit pas en douceur. En effet, Clara atterrit le dos sur le sol et malheuresement Rogue atterrit sur elle.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un faible pour ma fille Severus ».

Clara poussa Rogue qui roula sur le côté.

« Père, es ce que je pourrais changer la décoration du manoir ? »

« Bien sur. Lucius, Drago et Severus t'aideront. Tu commenceras demain et il est bientôt l(heure de manger »

Après manger, Clara partit dans sa chambre

« Il faut vraiment que je change les couleurs, sa me donnent des migraines », pensa Clara.

Peu de temps après Clara s'endormit.

Dans le salon avec Voldemort, Lucius et Severus.

« Maîtres, es ce que c'est vrai que nous aiderons Clara ? », demanda Severus.

« Oui, je veux qu'elle se plaise ici. Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère. Si elle veut faire des changements dans le manoir, elle est libre de faire tout ce qu'elle veut. Et ramené tout ce qu'il y a dans la maison de sa mère, meuble, objet, vêtement, tout quoi. Demain se sera le grand changement ».

Voilà un autre chapitre de fini. Désolé pour le retard, j'avais des choses à faire.


End file.
